


your lips, my lips

by sunuwu (immortalflowers)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Frottage, Jung Subin Is Cute, M/M, Making Out, Sejun tongue piercing bcs yes, Tongue Piercings, cute boys being cute, hello why is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalflowers/pseuds/sunuwu
Summary: "Subinnie, you look so cute when you're angry," Sejun laughs at Subin's expression."Stop babying me," Subin huffs and rolls his eyes."You don't really mean that," Sejun says off-handedly, turning back to his work. Effectively showing Subin his (admittedly wide) back. "I'll be done in like twenty minutes, will that satisfy you?""Not really,” Subin pouts, “but you can change that," he says cheekily.or: Subin is bored and thinks there are more engaging things he could be doing instead of watching Sejun study.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Kudos: 34





	your lips, my lips

**Author's Note:**

> subin and sejun are just the cutest together okay and if i need to fill up their ao3 tag myself then so be it
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated <3 <3 
> 
> alices follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yoongsicle)!!  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/immortalflowers)  
> 

Subin sighs; full-bodied, loud, _annoying_ as fuck. This is the fifth time in as many minutes, getting more and more dramatic with each breath intake, but Sejun just _won't_ budge. He's been studying for the past one and a half hours Subin has been here. 

Here being Sejun's apartment; Sejun's room; lying on Sejun’s bed, covered in his scent and everything Sejun.

After an hour, Subin's all caught up with his Youtube videos, he’d _seened_ all the group chats he’s in, and now he's fucking _bored_ again.

He didn't come here to watch Sejun bent over a textbook, twirling a pen between his fingers, writing down notes every once in a while with his tongue set between his teeth. And Subin knows what he’s hiding behind those perfect lips. _He's been there._

He came here to spend time with his boyfriend—maybe watch anime, maybe kiss a bit ( _definitely_ kiss _a lot_ ), but now he's reduced to an annoying kitten vying for its master's attention.

"Hyuuuuung," he whines, "when are you done? I'm bored. You can study later, c'mon, come do something with me." he makes the grabby hand motion towards him.

Sejun stops twirling his pen, turning around to look at Subin starfished over his messy bedsheets, his phone thrown away in dejection at the end of it. He's pouting, and he knows exactly what Sejun will say even before it leaves his mouth.

"Subinnie, you look so cute when you're angry," Sejun laughs at Subin's expression. 

"Stop babying me," Subin huffs and rolls his eyes.

"You don't really mean that," Sejun says off-handedly, turning back to his work. Effectively showing Subin his (admittedly wide) back. "I'll be done in like twenty minutes, will that satisfy you?"

"Not really,” Subin pouts, “but you can change that," he says cheekily, biting his tongue and turning on his side. He props his head up so that he can watch the blush crawl up Sejun's neck and cheeks, before dissipating like smoke.

Sejun doesn't answer, just a slight movement of his shoulders confirms he's affecting nonchalance, but Subin can still see the, however minuscule, changes in his behavior. Like the way he grips the pen tighter, or how it now takes him less time to flip the page or write something down. 

He smirks, knowing Sejun is this affected by his words. It almost gives him a headrush, but he reverts his attention back to his phone to cool down. Maybe he will answer those messages… 

Not much time passes between their conversation and Sejun slamming his book closed, wincing slightly at the volume, still puttering around on his desk.

“You done?” Subin asks, looking over his phone at him.

“Uhh. Yes, yeah. All done,” he scrambles to get out of his chair, and… leaves the room?

“Where are you going?” Subin yells after him, huffing because he _just_ got comfortable on the bed, and now Sejun is apparently running away from him. “Hyung!”

Sejun’s head pops back into the room, “Didn’t you say you wanted to do something? I thought we could watch a movie or something?” he smiles, and how is Subin to resist his smile, really.

He gets up from the bed with a sigh, but not before taking the blanket with him and putting it around his shoulders like a cape. He finds Sejun already on the couch, switching programs until he stops on some old kdrama reruns, and melts into the backrest, his legs up on the coffee table in front of him.

Subin plops down next to him, snuggling into his shoulder. “This isn’t really what I had in mind when I told you to pay attention to me,” he grumbles.

“Yeah?” Sejun asks, in a tone that indicates that he can’t choose if he wants to be embarrassed or smug about it. “What’d you have in mind, then?” 

Subin looks at him from the corner of his eye, sees Sejun staring at him with a teasing smile at the ready. Until Subin’s hand dives out of his mound of blankets to push Sejun’s face away. “Shut up,” he mumbles, suddenly feeling shy under Sejun's gaze.

“What?” Sejun laughs, “I literally didn’t say anything.”

“No, but you’re insinuating it,” Subin huffs, moving away from him and to the other end of the couch. 

Sejun laughs, a little bit incredulously, “Like you did when you said—” he takes on a ridiculously high pitched voice to say, “—hyung, come play with me?” he poses it as a question, but Subin sees it as what it is—a mockery. 

Subin feels his cheeks heating up like a furnace has suddenly turned on inside him, blazing him with fire, burning. “That’s not _at all_ what I said!”

“No? What did you say then? Come kiss me, hyung? I wanna make—”

Subin lunges at Sejun, mostly to shut him up. “Stop it!” he screams with his hand over Sejun’s mouth. Sejun’s eyes are lit up like fireflies like he’s about to burst with laughter.

Subin removes his hand only to replace it with his lips, covering Sejun’s so nicely, perfectly, like they were made to fit together. Sejun’s laughter recedes and in its place comes his mouth opening slightly, his hands fitting onto the patch of skin that got uncovered when Subin’s shirt rode up; Sejun’s legs spreading to accommodate him between them, and, finally, his tongue licking Subin’s lower lip, coaxing his mouth open. 

Kissing Sejun always feels like he’s never been kissed before, the novelty is still there, even after almost six months of dating. The piercing on Sejun’s tongue clinks against his teeth until they get more comfortable, Subin placing one hand on the armrest behind Sejun’s head and pushing the other one under his shirt, feeling smooth, silky skin over the corded muscle. 

Sejun moans beneath him, moves with Subin, chasing his mouth as he disconnects their lips, a trail of sticky saliva breaking as he sits back on his haunches. He looks longingly at the closed door of Sejun’s bedroom. They could’ve been doing this in his bed if only Sejun wasn’t a coward. Subin sighs.

“What?” Sejun asks immediately. “What’s wrong?” he sits up so that he’s at eye level with Subin. 

“If only you could take a hint, we could’ve been doing this in your bed, the couch is too small,” Subin sighs, repeating his thoughts.

“Okay, so let’s go to my bed—”

“Carry me,” Subin demands even before Sejun can finish his sentence. He rolls his eyes, but ultimately goes along with Subin’s request. Serves him right for constantly calling Subin cute. (Not that he thinks he’s not, he just likes to use it for nefarious purposes so admitting it out loud is no good, is all.)

Subin winds his arm around his neck when Sejun picks him up with no further complaining, and carries him like a princess to his room, only to throw him on the bed like a sack of potatoes. 

“Hyung!” he grumbles but shuts up the second Sejun covers his body with his own, his arms caging him in. “What?” it’s Subin’s time to ask now as Sejun stares down at him without doing anything. 

Sejun smiles, “Nothing, you’re pretty,” he presses into Subin’s lips, leaving a chaste kiss before making his way down his cheek and neck, biting softly and sucking the skin of his throat between his teeth. The metal feels even more abrasive licking over his skin than it does in his mouth. 

Sejun is a careful kisser, Subin smiles.

Subin guides his head back up, framing his palms over Sejun’s cheeks, tapping his fingertips over the highest points. Then he grips Sejun’s hair and aligns their mouths together to resume their kissing. 

With their former positions switched, Subin is made to open his thighs widely, winding one of his legs around Sejun’s waist while being thoroughly kissed. Subin sneaks his hands under Sejun’s shirt, lifting it up as he trails his fingers over the bumps of his vertebrae until he settles them on his shoulders. 

They disconnect briefly, only for Sejun to take his shirt off, and Subin doesn’t even have enough time to appreciate the sight because Sejun is falling back onto him, kissing him with newfound fervor, bucking his hips up as the tension rises, rises, until it snaps and brings Subin down to his body; clearing his head. 

“Sejunnie,” he moans, as Sejun sucks bruises into the skin he uncovered by pulling Subin’s sweater down and down over his shoulder. “Hey.”

Sejun’s harsh sucking turns to quick nips, then gentle, tender licks to salve the abused skin. Finally, Sejun drops his head into the crook of Subin’s neck, almost crushing him with his body; his mouth open and panting, tickling Subin.

“Are you okay?” Subin asks. He’s holding onto Sejun with both his arms and legs wound tightly around him—the naked skin of his back feverish under his touch. Subin kisses his forehead tenderly. 

“‘Course,” Sejun murmurs, leaving a kiss of his own over Subin’s covered sternum, pillowing his cheek on Subin’s chest, his breathing getting slower and more labored as time passes, starting to mumble something unintelligible, something that sounds suspiciously similar to Subin’s name in his sleep, and Subin tries very hard to keep the thoughts of love at bay. 

He sighs, giving in to fatigue and closing his eyes, letting his mind succumb to dreams. He hopes they’ll be lovely and that Sejun will be there, too.


End file.
